Spiderman Homecoming - First Job
by ILikeCookiesLoads
Summary: Peter is behaving too well for Tony's taste, and this good behavious, is worrying Tony more then most of the trouble Spiderman gets into usually, he wants to know why this is happening, and when he finds out, is surprisingly upset with Peter, but fixes it quite quick. Quick One-Shot


Everything should have been perfect for Tony and the kid. Peter had done everything Tony wanted him to do, he had been limiting himself to smaller crimes, removing the suit on time, not needing any assistance… all was perfect. And that was what was making Tony so worried sick, it couldn't possibly be this way, Peter loved being Spiderman and would be Spiderman as long as he possible could, if he had to be home by nine he would be home by nine at the earlier, but no, not now, so why?

Tony had confronted the kid the first week, the response had been homework, and Tony knowing how good the kid was at school, believed him. But when a week turned into a month, then two and three, well, it became less credible.

Today, finally, Tony decided it was time to check up on him, joining the kid for a patrol, Peter was certainly surprised to see him, and was excited to be patrolling with his hero. They began the patrol, Peter webbing his way from building to building, Tony flying just above.

For the first twenty minutes the kid seemed normal, chatty, excited, talking about stuff that Tony really didn't need to know, yet still found himself surprisingly interested in, if only due to the contagious excitement coming from the recently turned sixteen year old. But by half an hour, the kid seemed less motivated, quieter, pointing out crimes before swinging down to take care of them, Tony began to talk more to make up for it, talking about work and stuff.

By fifty minutes though, Peter stopped talking completely, taking down thieves silently, now Tony was worried, instead asking questions attempting to get a response, Peter would give short answers.

When Peter landed on a roof after an hour, Tony landed next to him, "you okay kid?" he asked.

Peter yawned, "yeah, tired."

And this made sense, Tony sighed in relief, "you need to sleep more."

"I know, but you know… school."

Tony nodded, "I'm guessing your going home now?"

Peter nodded, Tony raised an eyebrow, not visible under the suit, it was only eight and Peter didn't even need to be home until eight thirty.

"Well… you be careful then."

Peter smiled, "thanks for coming," he said before jumping of the building and swinging though the air.

Tony waited for Peter to be a bit further away, knowing that he kid could hear way better than any normal human, "Friday, contact Spider Suit and ask for vitals."

"On it," the suit responded, changing the light colours before showing the vitals up on the screen, "mostly normal, the exception being a lack of sleep and need for higher intake of calories."

Tony scanned it and frowned, for the last three months Peter was sleeping half the time he did before and food was also extremely low, yes he was moving around less by spending a little less time patrolling, but nothing extreme enough to make a difference.

"Where is Spiderman's current location?"

A pause, "he is at a small restaurant a couple of blocks from here," Friday informed.

"That isn't his home," Tony pointed out walking over to the edge of the building before lowering himself down into an empty alley way and exiting the suit, "send the suit home, I think I'm going to eat out tonight."

Not long after Tony Stark, the billionaire, stood in front of a small restaurant on a small street, nothing about it made it stick out, in fact it almost looked kind of bad. He entered and was greeted by a sweet young voice.

"Hello Sir, table for one?" it was a young girl wearing an apron and holding a tray, she suddenly stopped smiling and instead stared.

Tony was about to tell her staring was rude, but she was smiling again before he got the chance, so instead he just nodded, "yes please."

"Well, just this way sir," she walked down before gesturing to a small table.

Tony thanked her and sat down, she gave him a menu and told her his waiter would be with him in a second to take his drink order.

Tony didn't bother even glancing at the menu, instead he began to scan the restaurant, searching for signs of Peter or Aunt May, realizing that perhaps the kid hadn't lied and was just eating out tonight. But there was no sign of them.

His waiter approached and Tony didn't look up see his face, only saw the black uniform, the waited froze, similar to the girl from before.

Tony frowned, "one water please," he said and was about to turn and glare, but his waiter was already turning around, probably going to get the drink.

"Drink order for table five?"

"One water," Tony's waiter responded, and that, that drew Tony's attention, not the order, but the voice. Tony stood up and looked over.

"Peter?"

The waited looked back, and yes, it was Peter, "h-hey Mr S-Stark?"

"You know him?" the girl next to him hissed looking both amazed and offended, probably by not having been told before.

Peter moved his head right and left, his typical nervous gesture when trying to make up an excuse, "y-yeah, it's um… internship thing."

Tony looked surprised, but it soon became anger and Peter knew it, he felt his breath catch in his throat and he walked back towards the table, knowing that Tony would just walk over to him if he didn't.

"What are you doing here?" a hand hit the table hard.

"Working," Peter looked towards his co-worker.

"Why?" Tony continued, looking the kid in the eyes.

"Well um..." moving his head away to avoid eye contact, "I'm sixteen now, so can work."

"I am aware."

"And, college is soonish so… I though I best start saving was all," Peter rubbed his arm, "I mean… if that's okay with you?"

"Well, actually, it's not okay with me."

Peter took a step back, "Mr Stark."

"Oh quit with the formalities, we have been on first name status for several months now." This really wasn't true, Peter had never said Tony, but Tony just wanted to interrupt him by now.

"Okay… Tony-"

"No, you said were tired because of school, not the combination of a social life, school, an internship and work," Tony stood up, "you lied to me."

"N-Not exactly… more like I just… left a part out?"

"It's the same thing," Tony walked over to the girl, "I want to talk to your manager please."

The girl looked shocked but nodded and ran inside.

"What are you doing?" Peter ran over.

By this point everyone in the restaurant was staring at the sight.

The manager came out with the girl behind her, he was also clearly the chef, "may I held you?" he asked looking just as surprised as the girl had been.

"Yes, I just want to inform you that Peter no longer works here," he said turning to Peter, "go get changed," he ordered.

"Wait, what?" Peter looked around as if searching for support.

The manager was about to speak up when Tony pulled out a check book, "here," he said, "some money for the damage caused by the lack of warning," he explained, looking back at Peter, "I said, go get changed, we will speak outside of this matter."

Peter looked shocked, but he knew there was no argue to be had so wondered of into a staff only room.

The girl had now moved on, and was doing hers and Peter's work. Tony noticed this and was quick to write another check, handing it to her when she came past, "a tip, sorry about this."

The girl didn't know how to react, she didn't look at the amount written just smiled, nodded, took the check and said a quick thank you before running back to work. Peter then came out, dressed in a hoodie and jeans with a backpack thrown over his shoulder, "my uniform is folded on the table," he informed his boss, "sorry."

Before the manager and chef could reply Tony was dragging Peter out of the restaurant back onto the empty street, walking down in it in direction to Peter's house.

"Mr Stand… I mean-"

"Peter."

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"If you were short on money, I could have fixed that much quicker," he complained.

Peter smiled, "although I appreciate the offer, Mr… Tony, I really don't need it, I just… y-you know."

"Peter."

"Yes?"

"You lied to me."

"I really don't know if that can be considered a lie Sir."

"Peter."

This time he just raised an eyebrow at the man.

"Look, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but it annoys me you don't trust me enough to tell me this stuff."

Peter rubbed his head.

"I just, don't think you have the time to take on a job if you want to keep on being Spiderman, I would have asked you to choose between the job and Spiderman but… we both know what the answer would have been."

Peter sighed, "I could have done both."

"But you don't need to," Tony pointed out.

"I really don't want you to just give me money!"

"Peter, the amount of time I have lost worrying over the fact that you have been behaving the last three months, is probably worth ten times your college."

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm not a kid."

Tony just snickered at that and Peter threw his hands in the air, "kid, look at me, in the eyes," Peter did as he was told, "I'm going to worry about you, because I bough you into this superhero thing, so get used to it."

Peter looked away for a moment before looking back and nodding, "fine."

"Good," Tony continued walking, "you haven't been sleeping or eating enough recently by the way."

"How do you know that?"

Tony ignored the question, "I give you a week to get back on track, I will contact your Aunt May, turn your unpaid internship into a paid one, how does that sound?"

Peter threw his hands into his pocket, "Spiderman isn't a job," he whispered.

"Lots of people get to work as what they enjoy, just be grateful you can be one of them, kay kid?"

Peter nodded, "does this mean I clock in and out?" he joked.

"Your suit already does that for you, no worries."

"Hu, figures."

"Oh, and no modification to the uniform, got it?"

Peter took a step back, it was a threat, but Peter nodded, because at the end of the day, he didn't want the suit taken away again.

"And we're back, once we get up there, you are going to eat something and go straight to bed, you could have gotten hurt during patrolling today form how tired you were," he scolded, "meanwhile I shall chat with Aunt May."

Peter nodded.

Tony smiled as they entered the building, that night Peter slept better than he had in a long time, and so did Aunt May, knowing that her kid would be going to college with no problems. And lastly, so did Tony, knowing that his kid, would be able to go back to his energetic and trouble making self real soon.


End file.
